faithfully_finchel_foreverfandomcom-20200213-history
Lea-Cory Relationship
The Lea-Cory relationship, more commonly known as Monchele, is the romantic relationship between Cory Monteith and Lea Michele. Their relationship went public in May when the two were spotted at a Rangers hockey game kissing and cuddling. The two have also been close friends from when they first started working with each other. Overview/Timeline : Information from lctimeline.tumblr.com January, 2009 Lea and Cory were at the Winter TCA Tour Press-Pannel on the thirteenth, and at the Fox Winter All-Star Party. March, 2009 Lea and Cory with Mark Salling were at the American Idol Top 13 Party in the beginning of the month. Spring, 2009 During the filming for Preggers, there is a video when Lea was trying on the football uniform and Cory said the famous line, "Instand hard-on", about Lea in the jersey. During the filming for Acafellas, there are candids of the two next to each other. May, 2009 Cory and Lea were seated next to each other at the Glee Premiere Event at the Santa Monica High School with the whole entire cast. Lea had also shown up to Cory's birthday party on the eleventh, the same date as the Glee Premiere next to Dianna Agron and Cory Monteith. On the 15th, Lea and Cory went to New York for an interview from Good Day New York. On the 18th, Lea and Cory with some of their co-stars were pictured at the Glee Cheerleaders Exclusive Preformance at the Fox Upfronts. They were also interviewed along with Agron. There is a video of Monteith and Michele acting silly in front of a Glee billboard sign some time in May. June, 2009 Cory had posted pictures of him as Finn, Lea as Rachel, and Glee producer, Brad Falchuck on set via Twitter and took a picture of Lea on her iPhone. July, 2009 On the 4th, Lea had finally gotten a Twitter account with help of Jenna Ushkowitz and Cory. Cory was the person who had made Lea's Twitter account, coming up with her username. In an interview, it was revealed that Cory set her password as 'Rachel Berry', but Lea has changed it. Cory advertised Lea's account, trying to get more followers for her. They both had Tweeted pictures of each other since then. They've also had small conversations and a bit of teasing back and forth between them. On the 25th, Michele, Monteith, along with many other co-stars from Glee arrived at Comic Con. Lea and Cory were posed next to each other at the Entertainment Weekly and Syfy Party Celebrating Comic Con, and were interviewed. August, 2009 On the 1st, Lea, Cory, and Dianna had a EW photo shoot. On the 6th of the same month, the Glee cast were at the Summer TCA Tour Pannel. Cory and Lea were sitting front and center, next to each other. The same day they went to the Fox Summer All-Star Party. August 9th, the cast went to the Teen Choice Awards. On the 16th, Cory Tweeted a picture of Lea, Dianna, and the cast in the background at a restaurant in Boston for the Glee Tour. The next day, the cast had interviews and signings for the Glee Tour in Boston. The next few days, they toured around the states including New Jersey, Philadelphia, Virgina, Minnesota, Texas, Colorado, and Las Angeles. September, 2009 Lea and Cory had an interview for The Andy and Adrian Show. The two also had a photoshoot in Australia and had interviews. They and the cast appeared at Australian Idol. The cast were also at the Hot30 Countdown Rooftop Party. Cory and Lea had an interview with Network Ten. During September, there were many articles interviewing Cory and Lea and about Glee. September 30th, Michele and Monteith were at The View for an interview. October, 2009 On October 9th, Cory had an interview with Access Hollywood about his co-stars. On the 10th, they were at Washington D.C for a Human Rights Campain Dinner with Lady Gaga and Presidant Obama. Lea sang. On the 11th, Lea took Cory to his first musical, Rock of Ages. The 31st of October, Cory and Lea sang the National Anthem at the World Series. Category:Relationships Category:Real life relationships